


Final bow

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Michael sighed as the smoke started filling his lungs. He looked at Henry,still holding gasoline. Michael reached out his arm,his skin a purplish color and rotting slowly.
Relationships: Michael Afton & Henry Emily, Michael Afton/Henry Emily
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Final bow

Michael sighed as the smoke started filling his lungs. He looked at Henry,still holding gasoline. Michael reached out his arm,his skin a purplish color and rotting slowly. 

Henry stepped closer and took it,he pulled Michael into his arms. Michael held onto him,Henry started running his hands through Michael's hair. Pouring the gasoline around their feet,clearly wanting for the flames to get them. 

His eyes were blank and held little emotion as tears ran down his eyes. Michael could tell it was hard for him to breathe,the way his body shook. "Henry",Michael says,as the sound of something collapsing filled the room. 

Henry looked down at Michael,smiling slightly. "You did,Henry",Michael reminded him,he did it or well they did it. They were freeing the souls of all the missing kids and finally getting rid of William. "Your daughter is free,so is my sister",Michael says,the heat was now irritating as the flames started to get closer.

Henry smiled,"they all are free,all of them and everything,even us,can rest",he says,kissing Michael on the head. His lips felt cold and sent a shiver through Michael. Michael leaned up and kissed him,running his hands through Henry's hair. 

"I want to die in your arms,my love",Michael whispered,as his lips drifted to Henry's neck. Henry sighed,and pulled him tightly to him. Michael rested his head onto Henry's shoulder as he put his arms around him again. 

Henry dropped the gas counter and held onto Michael."I love you",Michael mutters,"I love you so much",he could feel himself crying along with Henry. 

"I love you too,always has,always will, my angel",Henry says,he closed his eyes,"I love you",he muttered as the room started to fill with flames. They were quick to find the gasoline and it started to burn them at their feet. 

Henry gripped tightly onto Michael,shaking a little from the pain. He managed to put a smile on as he looked down at Michael. This will be the last time he will get to see his Mikey. 

The boy looked back at him,he looked perfect even with the flames on him. Henry swallowed and embraced what was going to happen as his vision started to blur and he fell into an odd like sleep until everything went blank.


End file.
